degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kelsijo1/A Degrassi Party To Remember Chapter 6~ Fan Fiction
Drew walked away shaking his head. Alli stood there. She looked up at Johny. "Your a Greasy, Old, Jacked- Up Jerk!" Alli yelled in his face. She stormed away from him. Johny smiled. "I've been told." he called after her. Alli rolled her eyes. Clare sat on a chair in the corner of the room. Drew walked up to her. "Hey." he said. Clare stared at him. "Umm....Hi." she said looking at him. He sat down next to her. "So, you and Eli in a fight?" Drew asked. "Yeah... sort of. He kissed Jenna and I know he liked it." Clare said quietly. "Oh yeah, he definitley liked it." Drew said grinning. Clare glared at him. "Uhh..Anyway, I just found out about Alli and Johny." Drew said. Clare wrinkled her nose in confusion. "You never knew about that?" she asked. Drew raised his eyebrows. "Am I the only one who didn't know about them two?" Drew asked. "I guess so." Clare said with sad eyes. She put her hand on Drew's shoulder. Eli glanced at them from across the room. Clare met his eyes for one second. She looked at Drew and smiled. "You wanna get back at Alli for not telling you about Johny?" Clare asked him smiling mischeviously. He looked at her. "How?" he asked. Clare looked at Eli. "We'll Kiss... and Alli will go crazy with jealousy." Clare said. Drew looked down at the ground. "Isn't Alli your Best Friend?" Drew asked. "Yeah." Clare said looking down at the ground too. She thought about Eli and how him and Jenna had kissed. She just had to make Eli jealous, But Alli....Ehh, She'd get over it. Drew looked up at her. "Let's do it!" he said hlaf- smiling. Clare smiled. She looked at Eli. He was staring at them two. Clare leaned in torwards Drew, not taking her eyes off Eli. Finally, Drew grabbed the back of Clare's head and kissed her. Clare felt weird kissing Drew and she immediatley regretted talking him into kissing her. She pulled away. "Uhh... Uhh... I'm sorry!" Clare said. She stood up and ran out of the room. Eli stood there. He couldn't believe his eyes. Had his girlfriend Clare just kissed her best friend's boyfriend? He stormed over to Alli. Alli was crying in the kitchen. He walked up to her. "Your best friend Clare and your boyfriend just kissed!" Eli practically screamed at her. Alli looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears. "What?" she shouted. "You heard me!" Eli said. Alli and Eli both hurried into the living room and found Drew where Eli had seen him kiss Clare. "You did not just kiss Clare!" Alli screamed at him. "I did, and it felt awesome! I had to get back at you for not telling me about Johny!" Drew said to her. "I was scared to tell you, I knew you'd freak out...but I didn't think you'd go and kiss my best friend!" Alli yelled in his face. Drew laughed. "Clare talked me into it. She said it'd make you so jealous." Drew said coldly. Alli and Eli looked eat each other.a "What? Where's Clare?" Alli asked. "She ran off to the bathroom!" Drew said. He hurried past Alli and out of the living room. Alli and Eli ran to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Clare, we know you're in there!" Alli yelled. Chantay and Danny opened the door. "Can you give us some privacy?" Chantay said glaring at Alli. Alli giggled nervously. "Umm....Sorry." she said and shut the door. "She must be in my bathroom." Alli said. They both walked into Alli's room and ran to the bathroom. "Clare! Open up!" Alli said knocking on the door. They heard a little whimper. Eli knocked. "Clare, just open the door!" Eli said. They heard Clare blow her nose. "No!" Clare yelled. "Ugh, Clare.. We're not mad." Alli said. "Yes you are!" Clare yelled again. Alli and Eli looked at each other. "Fine, I guess you can stay in there all night because we're not going to leave until you open this door." Alli said. Clare groaned and opened he door. Her eyes were all puffy and tears were running down her cheeks. Alli grabbed her arm and pushed her back in the bathroom. "How dare you kiss my boyfriend?" Alli screamed. "I thought you said you weren't mad!" Clare said. "Of course i'm mad!" Alli said pushing Clare again. Eli grabbed Alli. "Calm down!" he said. Alli grabbed Eli's face and kissed him with all her might. Eli pulled away. "What the Hell?" he asked. Clare stared at the floor. "I probably deserved that!" Clare said. Alli nodded angrily. "You did!" Alli said. She stormed out the bathroom and then out of her room. Clare looked at Eli. "I...I..." she started to say but her mouth went dry. "Just don't talk to me." Eli said. He walked out of the bathroom and out of Alli's room. Clare stood there. Category:Blog posts